Arthur Makes a Move
by Hester Golem
Summary: "Father, if I may ask, where are your manservant's quarters?" - Arthur convinces his father, Gaius helps and Merlin is adorable. This is the least-prattish thing Arthur has ever done. Merlin/Arthur Merthur? Arthlin? slash fic.


A/N: Hi everyone! Wow, it has been a long time since I wrote a story! I've been swamped with university and moving countries so I guess that kind of explains it but not really =P. I wrote this story just quickly - it kind of came to me while I was supposed to be doing my Sociology essay on Marx and Durkheim - yeah, not surprised that writing about Merlin and Arthur was much more appealing to me. Anyway, here it is, sorry it's really short - might write another chapter, who knows! =P Enjoy! xx

Title: Arthur Makes a Move - corny, I know =P

He had no idea how he had managed it, but it was done and nobody in the kingdom would suspect a thing. After a long meeting with his father and Gaius he had casually raised the issue of his manservant.

"Father, there is one more thing I would like to discuss before we finish this meeting." Arthur's features showed determination, he knew his father was tired but he needed to get this issue sorted.

"State your mind son, but make it quick, I'm feeling rather tired."

With his father's permission to continue, Arthur began explaining his issue.

"I would like for Merlin's quarters to be moved nearer to mine. Preferably to the small room next to mine."

"Whatever made you think to decide this?" Uther asked incredulously.

"I believe it makes sense for my manservant to be close to my quarters. It is more convenient and when I call for him it won't take him half an hour to get back to me." Arthur replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Perhaps you need to discipline your manservant more so that he is on time?" Uther suggested.

Arthur could tell his father was getting tired of this conversation so he had to make it quick but before he could continue Gaius chimed in.

"Excuse me your highness, but I have observed that there are a great many stairs in the castle, especially on the way from Merlin's quarters to the main castle. That might be why it takes so long for him to reach Arthur after he sends for him. I know I find myself that it can be exhausting."

There was a very small smile on Gaius' face and Arthur had the suspicion that Gaius might know something about why he was asking for Merlin to be moved.

"Father, if I may ask, where are your manservant's quarters?" Arthur inquired, hoping this would prove his point.

"Next to mine, however, my manservant is not Gaius' assistant as well. Gaius, would this change inconvenience your work?"

_Damn! _Arthur thought. _That's something I didn't really consider_. Luckily, Gaius was on Arthur's side.

"I don't see how. Merlin is usually busy with his manservant duties so I only call on him to run errands for me a few times a day and he can carry those out no matter where he sleeps." Gaius explained with that same small smile.

Uther thought for a short moment and then sighed.

"Fine, we'll move the boy to the room next to yours tomorrow. For tonight, I need my sleep. This meeting is concluded."

Uther rose from his chair, nodded to Arthur and Gaius before leaving for his chambers.

Arthur then bid Gaius a good night and headed to his quarters as well.

When he was finally alone in his bedroom Arthur let out a sigh of relief and a small smile appeared on his lips. He had done it.

Shortly after his return he heard a knock at the door.

He opened it to find Merlin, standing outside his door, looking awkward. _Adorable_.

"Gaius said you needed to see me. He also said it might take all night so he wouldn't wait for me to return. Arthur it's really late, what could you possibly need right now?" Merlin complained.

Arthur realised what Gaius' plan was in sending Merlin up to his quarters was and his mouth pulled into a big grin.

"You." he said simply, before pulling him into the room, shutting the door and pressing his lips against Merlin's.

After a short but heated kiss Merlin pulled back.

"Don't get me wrong Arthur, I enjoy your spontaneity, but won't people start getting ideas if I'm in your quarters all night?" Merlin asked sceptically.

"Not if your quarters are right next to mine and nobody sees you come in." Arthur said with a cheeky grin pulling at his lips.

"You did it! You got me moved to next door?" Merlin practically shouted with excitement.

"Yep, just had the meeting with my father and he approved it."

Merlin pulled him into a warm hug and settled a kiss or two on his cheek.

"Thank you Arthur."

"No need to thank me." Arthur laughed.

"However, if you do feel the need to repay me..."

Arthur walked over to his bed and ran his hand over the sheets before winking at Merlin.

Merlin laughed.

"Of course, your mind is on sex."

Arthur lay down on the bed, letting his exhaustion show for a moment, before lifting his head to look at Merlin again.

"Well what else did you expect when you're in my room, late at night, looking adorable as ever?"

Merlin mock sighed and sat down on the bed next to Arthur.

"Well I guess there's nothing to be done about it."

"You're right." Arthur agreed with false seriousness.

"It must be done."

"Absolutely!"

"For the good of the kingdom."

"The kingdom!"

They both laughed.

Merlin lay his head on Arthur's warm chest.

"This is possibly the least-prattish thing you've ever done, Arthur."

"Well don't get too used to it."

Merlin smiled.

"I won't."


End file.
